memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Roberta Lincoln
Roberta Lincoln was a Human on 20th century Earth who served as the receptionist and fellow agent of Gary Seven. Early Life She was born in September 1949 in New York City, United States of America, on Earth, and was the youngest of several siblings. When she reached the correct age, she entered Mirror Lake Elementary School and made friends with a paraplegic girl named Tina. She remained in education until high school, when she decided it was best that she dropped out. ( ) Working with Gary Seven The Early Years In 1968, Lincoln was looking for a job when she noticed an advert for an encyclopedia research job while reading the Village Voice newspaper. After a brief interview, she was hired as a receptionist by Agent 201 and Agent 347, two humans that were sent to Earth by the Aegis to sabotage the launch of an orbital nuclear weapon platform by United States. Another agent, Gary Seven, was sent to supervise Lincoln's employer's progress. When he was investigating their disappearance, Lincoln arrived at her workplace, the agents' office. Seven initially mistook her for Agent 201, but quickly realized the truth and told her he was working for the Central Intelligence Agency. He also revealed the several technological devices he employed, such as his servo, the Beta 5 computer, a transporter chamber and a typewriter that actually typed what was spoken at its own accord. Though she later learned that he was not American and tried to stop him, she then changed her mind and helped him complete his mission. After this success, Captain James T. Kirk remarked that many adventures would lie ahead of Lincoln and Seven. ( }}) In 1969, Lincoln and Gary Seven sabotaged the plans of Doctor Eugene Eckhart, who was growing an army of genetically-augmented clones for use by the United States government as a replacement for "standard" front-line military troops in the Vietnam War, a conflict in which America was growing increasingly bogged-down. Seven and Lincoln activated an Aegis transporter device, teleporting some two hundred and fifty clones (and themselves) hundreds of light-years to an uninhabited alien planet, where the clones were resettled and divided up into individual tribes of their own. ( ) On Stardate 6021.4, in 2269, Lincoln proved herself extremely knowledgeable on people and events of her native era, mentioning Apollo I through Apollo X, The Beatles, Martin Luther King, Jr., The Monkees, Peter Max, Bob Dylan, J. Edgar Hoover, Robert A. Heinlein, Rod Serling and Zorro in a short space of time. She also helped Seven prevent Professor Tepesch from brainwashing John F. Kennedy and Jacqueline Kennedy. At the Woodstock Festival, she shared a joint with Jimi Hendrix. Lincoln accidentally twice referred to Spock as "Dr. Spock" - meaning Benjamin Spock - rather than as "Mr. Spock", and then told him he looked like an extraterrestrial from the film The Brain Eaters. When Spock later underwent a Vulcan mind meld with Lincoln, she accidentally revealed to him his death at Commander ' hands at the Khitomer Conference in 2293. After this, she and Seven both watched the television footage of Neil Armstrong stepping on Luna on July 20, 1969. Lincoln assisted Seven in averting an assassination attempt on Mao Tse-Tung's life at the Great Wall of China, apprehending the Watergate burglars in Washington, DC, preventing the Three Mile Island nuclear facility incident from being worse than it was, and doing the same when Skylab crashed to Earth. She was there when Seven joined Carl Kolchak when they acquired plans from the Pentagon to build an android called Questor in 1973. ( ) The Eugenics Wars On March 14, 1974, Lincoln (by then also known as Agent 368) accompanied Gary Seven on an espionage mission to East Berlin (during which Lincoln likened herself to Emma Peel). In the course of the mission she was stalked by a deranged man, who had taken on the name "Old Jack" and had eyes resembling those of Charles Manson, in Lincoln's opinion. "Old Jack" attacked Lincoln with a penknife, but Lincoln managed to overpower him, quoting Helen Reddy's "I am woman, hear me roar". (The man was presumably possessed by the Redjac entity, which also killed five women in Kiev that year, using the same or a different host.) The day before (due to time zones), Lincoln wondered if the upcoming film Jaws would be any good after reading about it in a copy of People magazine. From information obtained on the East German mission, Seven noted the disappearance of several noted Soviet Bloc geneticists and biochemists. On May 14, to investigate those disappearances, Lincoln was sent to the International Conference on Genetic Research and Experimentation in Rome. Using the cover identity of Dr. Veronica Neary, Lincoln attended the seminar Tomorrow's Medicine: The Genetics of Health, which made her think of Brady Bunch actress Florence Henderson. At the seminar, she met Walter Takagi and Carlos Quintana, who both made her think of The Partridge Family, The Odd Couple, Mighty Joe Young and Magilla Gorilla. While waiting to meet Takagi at her hotel's bar, she "rescued" another conference attendee, marine biology grad student Gillian Taylor, from some unwanted suitors. Taylor was attending the conference for some lectures speculating on the use of genetics in preserving endangered species. Takagi and Quintana investigated "Neary" as a possible new candidate for Sarina Kaur's Chrysalis Project. For this, they had Fyodor Leonov (an alias of Viktor Lozinak) interview her. She passed the interview. However, during her tour of Chrysalis, Lincoln answered her servo pen when it beeped, only to discover Kaur's voice on the other end. Lincoln was consequently gassed unconscious. Seven later rescued her. On December 2, 1984, Lincoln was sent to Moscow to increase Mikhail Gorbachev's chances of succeeding the near-death Konstantin Chernenko as Russia's leader. On October 10, 1986, Lincoln served as translator for Gorbachev when he met United States President Ronald Reagan in Hofoi House in Iceland. Reagan's translator was a woman called Sommers. Lincoln and Sommers both stopped Reagan's assassination via poisoned jelly beans (a food he was known to love) by dropping them on the floor, thus assuring the unbroken chain of events which would lead to the eventual peace between the two noted world leaders. In October 1989, Lincoln and Seven were involved in a UFO-like incident in the USSR, in which TASS said a UFO landed. They minimized the effects of this incident, which could have panicked the entire planet. On November 9, 1989, Lincoln watched the live demolition of the Berlin Wall on television, until the door was burst open by Sibahl Khan Noonien Singh, who ignored her and instead beat data on Chrysalis out of the Beta 5 computer. ( ) After Khan and his followers left Earth on board the , Lincoln was promoted to a supervisor as Gary Seven intended to retire to a place with lower gravity. A shape-shifting feline operative named Ramses came to help her. She briefly considered Shannon O'Donnel as an assistant. Lincoln ultimately chose Rain Robinson to be her assistant after Robinson had found the Botany Bay in orbit, and tracked the transporter beam back to the house that Lincoln was staying in. ( ) In 2000, at the age of 52, following many long hours defusing potential Y2K problems, Lincoln retired as an agent. ( ) Towards the end of her life, Lincoln and Gary Seven became the subject of an extremely popular series of semi-biographical adventure novels written by her granddaughter, supposedly based upon "tales" of her and Seven's exploits in decades past. However, when asked, Lincoln simply stated that the stories were the product of her granddaughter's own extremely-vivid imagination. In 2039, approximately one week prior to her ninetieth birthday, Roberta was last seen by a neighbor, walking off into the twilight, and carrying a black cat in her arms. She was never seen again. ( ) Connections * Category:Humans Category:Humans (20th century) Category:Time travellers Category:1949 births